<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【异坤】是妹妹呀（四） by primipassi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816486">【异坤】是妹妹呀（四）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi'>primipassi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1k - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【异坤】是妹妹呀（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vol. 12 来不及了<br/>王子异在厨房里给自己套上围裙，笨拙地在腰后系了个蝴蝶结，戴上塑胶手套，郁闷地开始洗碗。<br/> <br/>洗了一会儿冲厨房玻璃门方向问了一声，“妈，周姨什么时候回来？”<br/> <br/>“下周~”<br/>王蕾拖着声音从客厅绕过来倚在门上看他，“这就累着你大少爷了？”<br/>王子异闭紧嘴巴不吭声，听到他妈继续说，“小坤在家里可是经常帮徐阿姨干活的，人家可不抱怨。”<br/>王子异刷盘子的手顿了顿，复又开起水龙头冲水。<br/> <br/>“你这是什么表情？你又惹小坤生气了？”<br/> <br/>王子异无语，“怎么就是我惹他？”<br/>“你这个烂脾气我还不知道吗？一言不合就给人脸色看，小坤一看性格就很好。”王蕾从冰箱里拿出来一盒樱桃递给他，“先把这个洗了。”<br/> <br/>王子异认命地接过，抿着唇觉得憋屈得不得了。<br/> <br/>哪能是被他惹的？<br/>那天早上他在休息室一醒来，蔡徐坤早就连人带衣服消失得干干净净。如果不是床畔还留着他的体温和淡淡的奶香气，王子异都要觉得自己做了一场春/梦。<br/> <br/>王子异恍然有种被用完就扔的错觉。如果只是这样也就算了，他当蔡徐坤酒醒了以后理智归位害羞了，躲他一会儿也无可厚非。可是周一他出门迟了点没赶上接他，到了学校才发现那人悄么声地把自己打包到了教室另一个角落里，跟他中间隔了两排桌椅。<br/>王子异要窒息了。心说原来不是错觉，他就是被用完就扔了。<br/> <br/>课间耐着性子问他，那人垂着头不跟他对视，还支支吾吾鬼扯了个理由说什么……<br/>“卡神太高了，我坐她后面看不见黑板。”<br/> <br/>听听。右前方被称为卡神的女生无辜地一回头。王子异心说你当我傻还是当我瞎，卡神一米七，再加上梳高的丸子头也就一米七三，你一米八，她能挡得住你？<br/> <br/>他最终没问出口，忍了忍憋着火就回自己座位了。<br/>他实在想不通。<br/>话也都说清楚了，睡也……睡得差不多了。还有那句半梦半醒的“哥哥我喜欢你”总不是自己逼他说的吧？……蔡徐坤如果想好了拒绝他，那晚的态度算怎么个意思？<br/>喝多了酒后/乱/性？<br/>还是干脆直接失忆了。<br/> <br/>王子异这会儿洗完了碗，拿出菜刀切青椒，差点把砧板都给剁碎。<br/> <br/>王校长靠着门捂着耳朵暗中观察了一会儿，溜溜达达回客厅去给徐婧发微信去了。<br/> <br/>留下王子异在厨房独自郁闷。<br/> <br/>三中校园论坛的热搜榜上有一个话题默默从最底下往上攀升，讨论人数不断增多热度不断升高。<br/>#异坤CP分手# 最终高高地挂在了榜首。<br/>不只是谁有意或是无意走漏了风声，这个消息迅速传遍全校引起热议，总体上来说，听到这对三中传奇情侣分手的消息，很多女生心里还是大大地松了口气。<br/> <br/>王子异在四楼走廊尽头无人的角落躲清净，抱着胳膊靠着护栏看操场。<br/>他旁边站着个娃娃脸，是三班的二忙内球球，男生个子比他小许多，有些艰难地跟他做着一样的动作，然后偏过头看他，“哥，你和蔡徐坤真的分手啦。”<br/>球球之所以叫做二忙内，是因为他原本忙内班宠的地位在蔡徐坤这个年纪更小的妹妹到来以后就被撼动了。因此退居至二忙内的位置。<br/>“……没有。”王子异听着操场上熙熙攘攘嘈杂的人声，声音沉沉的。<br/>“那你不发个帖子澄清一下，要不然我又该替你收情书收到手软了，马上就要期末考了，又有好多女生为了你影响成绩。”<br/>王子异：“……”<br/>他倒是想。<br/> <br/>好几次他切了自己带大名的账号就想发帖辟这个传得沸沸扬扬的谣，可是一偏头视线越过两个人，看着蔡徐坤没精打采垂着脑袋的样子，又不敢轻举妄动。<br/> <br/>晚自习的时候他在幽暗的楼梯间成功堵到了趁他去老师办公室的时候要遁走的某人。<br/>旁边教室后门的同学只和他们隔一道薄薄的墙壁。<br/>蔡徐坤扭头看了一下身后，咽了口口水。<br/> <br/>“蔡徐坤。”黑暗里，他面前的人声音压得很低。<br/>蔡徐坤发现自己不知不觉又被逼到墙角，想到上回被按在墙上强吻的事心里一慌，往边上窜了一步，结果没站稳差点跌下楼梯，被长臂一伸捞回来。<br/>蔡徐坤：“……”<br/>“你是不是欠我个解释？”<br/>蔡徐坤皱着一张小脸，依然微微低着头。<br/>王子异叹口气，“没想逼你，”他可真是太委屈了，“喜欢我也不是我强迫你说的吧？”<br/>蔡徐坤猛地抬起头，眼睛圆圆地盯着他。<br/>“？你不会忘了吧？”<br/>王子异心碎成玻璃渣，“你接着装。”<br/>“……”蔡徐坤是真不记得了，但是这会儿心下一琢磨也能大概猜到自己又不小心在梦里说了实话。<br/>“你还叫了我哥哥你也不记得了？”<br/>蔡徐坤：“……”<br/>“你睡着之前的事呢，也……”<br/>王子异话没说完被一只小手捂住了嘴。<br/>惊恐万状的人死命捂住他的口鼻，王子异差点窒息了。抬手拉下他的手腕。<br/>“记、记得……”蔡徐坤放开他，心虚地向走廊张望，他扯了一下肩上的书包带子，想了想补充了一句，“睡着之前的记、记得……睡着以后的忘了。”<br/>王子异沉默。<br/> <br/>“你用完我就扔……”<br/>蔡徐坤又想去捂他的嘴，结果一心急位置和力道都不够精准，“啪”一巴掌拍在他脸上。<br/>王子异：“……”<br/>蔡徐坤：“……”<br/> <br/>蔡徐坤讪讪地把手放下，对面那人无语地看着他。他犹豫了一下，又向走廊看了一眼。王子异无奈：“这个点老师都去开会，也一般没有学生会来……”<br/>话音未落，听了他这句话的人忽然张开手臂冲他扑过来，力道大得把他撞得往后退了一步。<br/> <br/>蔡徐坤紧紧地抱住他。<br/>王子异：“？？？”<br/>“你这又是哪一出？”王子异伸手揽住他，手在他背后的书包上一下一下安慰似的拍着，语气里满是无可奈何。<br/>“你以为我就不想你吗？”脸埋在他肩头的人小小声地说着，嗓音听起来有些蔫蔫的，手却揪紧了他背后的衣服。<br/>王子异手顿了顿，心脏也跟着往上提了提。<br/> <br/>“如果你当我是女孩子也就算了。”蔡徐坤语气里满满的懊丧。<br/>“什么？”王子异心下一沉，正欲问清楚，走廊的声控灯这时忽然亮起来，两人俱是一惊，停下话来，竖起耳朵一辨认，教室的方向传来轻轻的脚步声。<br/>蔡徐坤手忙脚乱地挣开王子异的怀抱，嘴里急急嘟哝道：“你不是说这地方没人来吗！”王子异还没来得及有所反应，他就动作很快地窜到下层楼梯拐角处藏着了。<br/>王子异无语。<br/> <br/>他没有想到出现的人是三班的学委，苏悦。<br/>女生看他像是面色不善，有些怯怯的。<br/>王子异双手插进兜里，“学委找我有事？”<br/>“我……我看你出了办公室往这边走了，你是在跟谁说话吗？”她向楼梯方向看了一眼。<br/>王子异随着她的视线扫了一眼，拐角处空无一人，“没有，我在打电话。”<br/>“哦……”女生收回目光，仍然是有些欲言又止的样子。<br/>王子异惦记着那人没说完的话，此刻并不太有耐心，见她迟迟不开口便道，“如果你没什么事的话我先……”<br/>“王子异同学，其实我一直都……”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>女孩话没说完就被打断，双手在校服口袋里攥得死紧，垂下头脸色由红变青又转白。<br/>“……很抱歉。”<br/>王子异嗓音沉沉。也不知道躲在暗处的人听见没有，他总是介意这个，眼下不知道什么心情。<br/>“没关系的，我……我早就知道会这样了。我只是……我听说你分手了，所以就想试试……”<br/>王子异沉默。<br/>“那，我能知道为什么吗？”女生抬起头，发丝落在脸上有些凌乱，“你还喜欢着小坤，还是有……别的女生？”<br/>王子异看了她一眼便转开视线。他的目光扫向蔡徐坤所在的方向。他还想着蔡徐坤说的那句话。“如果你当我是女孩子也就算了。”蔡徐坤是这么跟他说的。<br/> <br/>“对不起，你如果不想说也……”<br/>“我喜欢的人，”他手在裤兜里握着拳又张开来，停顿了许久，他复又张口，声音很轻地说道，“是个男生。”<br/> <br/>他看着女生肉眼可见的立时慌乱起来。<br/> <br/>教室那头声控灯陡然亮起，有快速离开的脚步声，苏悦听到动静也吓了一跳，赶忙向那个方向走去。<br/>王子异却抓起墙角的书包转身下了楼。<br/>他能猜到刚刚那阵脚步声多半又是来自那帮媒体行业的好苗子，不到明天天亮，王子异出柜这个消息在三中一定就不是什么秘密了。<br/>可是他不在乎。<br/>他就想让那小家伙知道，他有多坚定。<br/> <br/>他下了楼却没有看到蔡徐坤的身影，一直到他跑到一楼，都没有看到人。王子异掏出手机，看到上面有几条未读微信。<br/>Kun: 王子异你这个大傻子！！！她说出去怎么办！！！<br/>Kun: 我的身份不知道什么时候就瞒不住了，这会儿最好不要被别人看到我们在一起。我先走了！！！<br/>Kun: 你快去找学委，跟她说你只是在开玩笑，不是认真的！！<br/> <br/>直到屏幕暗下来，他发现握着手机的手指都在微微发颤，王子异才意识到他此刻有多生气。有多生蔡徐坤的气。<br/>他在一楼的楼梯口站了许久，墙上张贴的校园公告有些许脱落，被夜里的风吹得飒飒作响，声控灯亮了又灭。他就在风口上站着，脸颊被吹得生疼，五指和血液一样冰凉。<br/> <br/>许久许久，晚自习的下课铃声响起。<br/>他才恍惚惊醒过来。<br/>手机屏幕上未读消息又多了一条。划开一看，是蔡徐坤问他，“你到家了吗？”<br/> <br/>他用力捏紧了手机，陆陆续续有学生从教室里走出来，路过的时候好奇地看他一眼。<br/>他手指僵直地打下几个字，便把手机丢进书包，向停车棚走去。<br/> <br/>BOOGIE1E: 来不及了。<br/> <br/>来不及了。已经开了局，你陪不陪我，我都会走下去。<br/> <br/>Vol. 13 我为你勇敢<br/>王蕾察觉到儿子起得比平常迟了些，起初并没有在意，她难得下了厨房做了次早餐，在鸡胸肉和香肠边上洒了把蓝莓，出了厨房发现王子异还没下来。<br/> <br/>刚想上楼叫人，就看到那人出现在楼梯拐角。<br/>王子异斜挎着书包，脸色较平时苍白了许多。<br/> <br/>“儿子？”<br/>王蕾凑近过去，看她儿子脸色不大好，拿手背一试温度，吓了一跳，“怎么烫成这样？”<br/>王子异眼皮酸痛，一张口嗓子发干，“昨晚在学校着凉了。”<br/> <br/>“哎呀，让你多穿件秋衣你偏不穿，就爱耍帅，秋衣穿在最里面又没人看见，生病了知道难受了？”<br/>王蕾说着就从抽屉里找出来体温计，王子异在沙发上坐下，手指在身侧动了动。昨晚蔡徐坤新发的消息，他并没有回复。<br/>校园网论坛上尚没有什么动静，连捕风捉影的猜测都没有。想来听到的人也知道这事的严重性，不管出于什么心理，暂且不敢随便乱说。<br/>但是他不在乎。<br/>王蕾看着38°2的高温皱着眉头给他请了假，没有理会王子异的抗议。<br/>“生病就给我休息。我今天就在家陪你你，你别想偷跑去学校。”<br/>王子异：“……”<br/> <br/>小家伙这下一定会多想吧。<br/>但是他又做不到心平气和地在微信跟他解释太多。<br/> <br/>所以吃完午饭以后量了体温，发现降到37°4以后，他说什么都要回学校去了。<br/> <br/>回到教室的时候正好是大课间，蔡徐坤趴在桌上发呆，一看到他走进来陡然坐直身子。<br/>王子异却并不理他，目不斜视地径直走回自己的座位。<br/>蔡徐坤心头的委屈劲儿一下子就上来了。<br/>发了莫名其妙的四个字，说什么来不及了，自己担心了一晚上，消息也不回，早上居然直接失踪。<br/>他又着急又愧疚，想到之前自己总是忽然玩消失，王子异肯定也很担心。<br/>眼下人来了，却冷着脸不搭理自己。他写了张小纸条想传过去，但是中间隔着的两个同学都趴着睡午觉，根本求助无门，蔡徐坤这才有种搬起石头砸自己的脚憋屈的实感。<br/>他一直纠结到快上课，王子异还是没有理他，班上同学陆陆续续醒过来，他还没瞅准机会把自己的小纸条传过去，就被截和。<br/>还是学委。<br/> <br/>她站在王子异座位前，蔡徐坤的角度看不见她的表情，但是他可快难受死了。<br/>他听不清她小声说了句什么，王子异原本低着的头抬起来，周围也有同学注意到这个角落的动静，视线有意无意地往这边扫。<br/>王子异沉默了一会儿，手指头曲起来轻轻地在桌上扣了两下，再开口嗓音平稳，“没事，我不怕别人知道。”声音不大，但是足够周围一圈的人在午睡刚醒的安静氛围里听得一清二楚。<br/>苏悦看了眼周围，神色有些慌张。<br/>王子异状似无意地冲自己左侧扫了一眼，继续说道，“我喜欢男生，我没想瞒着。”<br/>全班鸦雀无声。<br/> <br/>上课铃及时打响。<br/> <br/>不出三班同学预料，当天还未到晚自习时间，校园网的热搜榜，第一条便是标识着“爆”字的，#王子异出柜#。<br/>紧随其后也高挂在榜上的，是#蔡徐坤#。<br/>全校轰动。<br/> <br/>蔡徐坤一整天都是震惊加茫然的状态。手里的小纸条捏了三节课，直到字迹被汗沾湿变模糊。<br/>下课的时候班上女生拉着手去洗手间，路过他座位的时候喊了他一声，他竟也迷迷糊糊答应了，走出后门才意识到自己在做什么。<br/>他摆摆手冲女生抱歉到，“我……忽然不想上厕所了，那个，你们……”<br/>两个女生对视了一眼，再看他的眼神充满了理解和一些……同情？<br/>长头发的妹子名叫垚垚，出言像是安慰他道：“蔡徐坤你也别太难过，我和苏打初中就认识王子异了，也没看出来他是这种人……喜欢男生还追你，真的是太过分了。”<br/>旁边叫苏打的女生点头道，“王子异从初中开始就独来独往的，也没见他对谁特别好过。谁也没想到……你别太难过了，这样的男生不值得！”<br/>蔡徐坤：“……”<br/>蔡徐坤：“谢谢……我没事……T T”真的不需要用那种眼神看着我啊。<br/> <br/>他魂不守舍地回到座位上坐下，手撑着下巴发着呆。过会儿又习惯性往自己右边看去，正好对上那人沉静的双眸。<br/>蔡徐坤心跳漏了一拍。<br/>王子异注视了他一会儿，冲着他，伸出舌尖舔了一下嘴角。<br/>蔡徐坤：！！！<br/>蔡徐坤转头用双手蒙住眼睛，心里大骂着不是不搭理我吗现在又开始耍流/氓，手心底下的脸又开始发烫。前排的物理课代表回头正好看到他这个动作，有些担忧地开口，“蔡徐坤你别哭啊。”<br/>蔡徐坤：“……”<br/>蔡徐坤：我日。<br/> <br/>一直到晚自习结束，那个单方面的别扭看起来都并没有闹完。蔡徐坤收拾书包的动作慢了一步，人就已经消失了。<br/>蔡徐坤一整天憋得胃都疼，紧赶慢赶冲到停车棚发现那人已经把车骑走了。<br/> <br/>于是他手指蜷曲。拎着书包站在原地有些不知所措。<br/>王子异今天一共就说了两句话，声音听起来像是哑掉了，是病了吗。<br/>一个人能好好回家吗。<br/>蔡徐坤慢慢地走过去把书包放在车篮子里。<br/> <br/>怎么就，那么傻呢。<br/>成绩那么好，万一为了这么点事儿把前途毁了怎么办。<br/>学校会不会开除他。他还能高考吗。<br/> <br/>如果因此没有了以后，自己要拿什么赔他。<br/>停车棚的灯年久失修，忽明忽暗，很是晃眼。蔡徐坤拿手背囫囵抹了一把眼角，触手一片冰凉的湿意。<br/>他想到他们第一次一起来到这里，一起走回家的路；想到王子异面对白毛把他护在身后；想起王子异让他别不喝水；想到在胡椒家里的喧闹中，他们第一次亲吻；想到王子异在崎岖的山路上，和他十指紧扣；想到王子异霸道地在暗巷里强吻他，叫他别躲；想到圣诞节的拿破仑和约瑟芬，王子异举着头盔为他加冕；想到王子异让他别害怕；想到他们…最热烈的拥抱。<br/> <br/>这一路，他向后退了九十九步，王子异却朝他走了一百步。<br/>任何时候王子异都在他身前亦在他身后，看似冷淡不近人情，却一直用最体贴的方式护着他，不使他遭受任何一点可能会有的不安。<br/>这样的王子异，好坚定又好辛苦。<br/> <br/>蔡徐坤拿起手机切到微信，轮到我为你勇敢了，他想。<br/>Kun: 终点无所谓，与你背对背。<br/> <br/>Vol. 14 来日方长<br/>暗巷里。<br/>王子异的书包被丢在地上，手机从未关紧的拉链里甩飞出数米远。<br/>他被掼到墙角，拳脚雨点般落在他身上。<br/>“不给你点教训你还真当自己是爷了？你他吗就是个恶心的同/性/恋！还去骗人家小姑娘！”蒋晗抬脚踹在他腰上，“要不是为了蔡徐坤，老子还不稀得打你！我就知道不把你揍老实咯，你就得拦着我跟蔡徐坤处对象……”<br/>王子异趁着他说废话的当口冲他下巴挥了一拳，直接把人掀到地上了，蒋晗的弟兄迅速又冲上来制住他。<br/>王子异额头冒着冷汗，发烧让他头脑昏沉四肢绵软，刚刚那一拳几乎用尽了他所有力气。他啐了一口从地上爬起来的蒋晗，心说要不是爷发着烧你算个什么东西。<br/> <br/>还敢觊觎蔡徐坤。<br/>腹部又被踹了一脚，他差点没站稳。<br/>忍不了。<br/>他抬起胳膊格挡，努力让自己意志保持清醒。<br/>这样下去不是办法。<br/>小家伙会往这条路来的吧。<br/> <br/>蒋晗这个骗子，说了自己来了就会放过蔡徐坤。看这架势，哪里是要放过蔡徐坤的意思。果然跟这群贼眉鼠眼的小人不能讲江湖规矩。<br/>王子异咬着牙忍耐着剧烈的钝痛，一边暗自祈祷蔡徐坤晚点出现。<br/> <br/>“我/操！！！！！！！”<br/>蔡徐坤从拐角处听到声音就觉得不妙，拐进巷子看到昏暗的灯光下也一样扎眼的白毛，心头的不安愈发强烈，再往前看到混战中心无力还手的人，瞬间就疯了。<br/> <br/>同行两个三班女生霎时吓呆了，她们原本在停车场偶遇蔡徐坤一个人落寞的样子，非要护送他回家，没想到遇到这样的事。胆子小一点的一个当下就想转身跑走，被另一个高个女生拉住，“我们得帮帮他们，太多人了。”“怎么帮啊木木？”那女生都要哭了。叫木木的女生想了想，果断掏出手机。<br/> <br/>蔡徐坤话音刚落书包已经甩出去了，正中白毛的胸口，又一次把他掀到地上。蔡徐坤单膝靠地抬起膝盖抵在他喉咙处把人制住，拳头就往上招呼，硬是把人揍得哀嚎不断。身后三四个牵制着王子异的人一分神，被王子异踹翻了几个，剩下人一时不知道该先救白毛还是先揍王子异，就听到旁边的高个子女生举着手机大声喊道，“我、我已经报警了！！警察马上就会来！你们、你们这群流氓！！就等着被抓吧！”<br/> <br/>那几个人对看一眼，互相使了下眼色就丢下他们跑了，一时间巷子里只能听到白毛杀猪般的哭嚎。<br/>蔡徐坤好不容易把人揍趴下了，丢下那人烂泥一样瘫在地上，回身去看王子异。<br/>王子异已经站不住了，被两个女生扶着坐到自行车后座上。<br/> <br/>蔡徐坤凑近就着路灯光看到他嘴角的血迹，眼眶瞬间就红了。<br/>他不管不顾地把人整个抱住，“你他吗，不是很能打吗！怎么光挨揍了！！心疼死老子了！！”<br/>王子异扯起嘴角轻轻笑了一声，抬起手抚摸他的背。“不许……说……脏话……”<br/>蔡徐坤：“……”<br/>蔡徐坤：“王子异你是傻逼吗！！”<br/>身后白毛挣扎着应了一声，“是！”<br/>蔡徐坤回身就往他腰上踹了一脚，那人又发出一声痛呼。<br/>“不是……我不明白，蔡徐坤，这家伙他，他喜欢男人，你图啥？”<br/>白毛喘着气问他。两个三班女生也不约而同地看向蔡徐坤。<br/>“滚蛋吧你！”蔡徐坤又踢了他一脚，“他喜欢的就是老子！老子就是他喜欢的男人！怎么着吧你！”<br/>王子异闻言抬起眼，很是意外地看着他。<br/>其余三个人则目瞪口呆。<br/>“趁我男人生病了一群人堵他，我他吗！！”他气极，又举起书包，白毛吓得赶紧举起胳膊挡住自己脸。“爷一个人就能把你揍翻！！！”<br/>蔡徐坤放下书包，不解气似的又踩了那白毛一脚，方回过身来。<br/>王子异一双狗狗眼里满是笑意，笑着笑着眉尖蹙起。<br/>蔡徐坤张口，又看了一眼旁边两个女生，她们立刻紧紧地握住对方的手，瞪大眼睛紧张得要命。<br/>蔡徐坤：“……谢谢你们。”<br/>两个女生连忙摆手。<br/>“对不起……其实一开始只是个乌龙，我也没想到后来会变成这样的，”他挠挠头，“希望没有吓着你们。”<br/>两个女生对视一眼，又看了一眼王子异，“先别说这个了，你赶紧先带王子异去处理伤口吧。”<br/>蔡徐坤有些感激地点点头，目送两人离去。<br/> <br/>最终蔡徐坤把王子异驮回了自己家。<br/>说是伤不重，王子异非不肯去医院。而王蕾最气他打架，王子异不想回去挨骂。正巧徐婧出差了，蔡徐坤家里只有他一个人。<br/>到自己家门口的时候他的脸已经涨得通红，因为有人发着烧受着伤在他后座上都不老实，一双手净在他的细腰上作乱了。<br/>蔡徐坤让他下来，王子异揽着他的腰不肯动。<br/>“你再说一遍给我听。”<br/>“……哪句？”<br/>“刚刚你说给蒋晗的最后一句话。”<br/>“……爷、爷一个人就能把你揍翻？”<br/>“上一句。”<br/>蔡徐坤不说话了。<br/>上一句是，“趁我男人生病了一群人堵他。”<br/>刚才出口的时候被愤怒和心疼的情绪裹挟，不经大脑。此刻，他就是再没羞没臊，也不至于亲口对王子异说出来。<br/>蔡徐坤红着耳朵拍开腰上的手，“再不回去给你上药就该耽误了啊。”<br/> <br/>王子异又静静抱了一会儿，才嘴角带笑慢慢放开手。他不逼他的小家伙，他们来日方长。<br/> <br/>白毛他们也知道不能闹大，专挑看不见的地方打，所以王子异脸上就嘴角破了些，帅脸倒是没怎么受损伤，但是腰腹背部，和两条小腿，全都淤青一片。<br/>蔡徐坤纵然再不爱哭的一个人，此刻眼泪也要落下来了。<br/> <br/>“叫你去你就去，你是不是脑子烧坏掉了！”他一边给坐在他床上的人的伤处涂抹红药水，一边拿纸巾蹭了一把被泪意带出来的鼻水。<br/>王子异这会儿想起来也觉得自己傻，但是那会一时三刻头脑昏沉，收到蒋晗叫嚣的短信，只想让他断了对蔡徐坤的念头，没想到反而自己还让蔡徐坤给救了。<br/> <br/>他盯着那人房间海蓝色的墙壁发了会呆，身上还在隐隐作痛，他倏地握住蔡徐坤在他腰上擦拭药水的手。<br/>“……又干嘛？”<br/>“你发给我那条微信，是什么意思？”<br/> <br/>蔡徐坤在他面前站着，刚刚打了结实的一架，他还没来得及换掉蹭脏的衣裤，头发也乱七八糟地支棱着，看起来比满身伤痕的王子异好不到哪里去。<br/>他此刻睁着圆圆的双眼注视着眼前的人，鼻尖和眼角的粉红还未褪去，眼珠是被水洗过的清亮。<br/>王子异叹口气，伸出长臂把他抱过来。<br/>蔡徐坤并没有挣扎。<br/> <br/>“那我换个问题，”王子异抬起手揉了一把他的头发。“你昨晚说的那句话，是什么意思？你说，如果我当你是女孩子也就算了。”<br/>蔡徐坤把手上的东西搁到床头柜，轻轻地回抱住他，“我本来想……我想的是，如果你喜欢的是妹妹我，不是真的我，那你知道我是男生以后，要抽身也不难……”<br/>王子异在他后背上覆着的手差点想握成拳捶他。<br/>“结果你早就知道了……你现在还、还告诉全校了……”蔡徐坤脑壳疼的时候就喜欢把额头往什么东西上头撞，这会儿他不自觉一下一下轻轻撞着王子异坚实的肩膀，“你以后怎么办呀？”<br/> <br/>“我还能怎么办？”他帮那人顺着毛，开口是无限温柔。<br/>“我之前想，你成绩那么好，你……被大家知道你喜欢男生，可能就完了。”蔡徐坤抬起脸，眉毛耷拉嘴角下撇着像霜打的茄子似的。<br/>王子异伸出大拇指按住他的嘴角往上提。“你忘了，我妈是校长，谁能把我怎么样？”<br/>蔡徐坤：“……”<br/>蔡徐坤：对哦，怎么忘了这茬。<br/>“……不对，那校长阿姨那一关你也过不了啊？”<br/>王子异哑然，想了一下自己妈那巴不得他赶紧把蔡徐坤领回去过门的着急劲头，一时不知道该不该说出来丢人。<br/>“……这你不用担心，我能应付得了。”王子异捏捏他的后脖子。<br/>那人大眼睛里还有些许茫然，手指头无意识地扯着王子异胸前的衣领玩。<br/> <br/>“那你呢，”王子异想着昨晚自己还在误会他不够坚定，愧疚地把他搂得紧了些，“你刚刚把自己身份都暴露了，明天全校就都知道了。”<br/>这人怎么总是这样呢，什么都不知道的时候担心自己知道了真相会不喜欢他，现在又害怕自己前途受影响，结果打架一嗨就把身份暴露了，都这样了还在为自己考虑。<br/>还总说自己傻，明明他才是最傻的那一个。<br/> <br/>“哪能一直瞒着啊。”蔡徐坤倒是心大，虽然他曾经确实想过瞒到最后，但是自从他和王子异在一起，他守护秘密的心就不再是一座坚实的堡垒。<br/>他想对这人坦诚。他想同这人无猜。<br/>“我今晚去找你的时候就想通了，”他抬手抱住王子异的后脑勺，“既然你除了我什么都不在乎，而我也一样，那我们就一起面对。”<br/> <br/>“你想好了？”<br/>“想好了。”<br/>“真不躲了？”<br/>“真不躲了。”<br/>王子异把他拉下来，抬起脸吻他，那人就傻乎乎稀里糊涂地回应。这个吻很轻柔，只是双唇浅尝辄止地触碰。蔡徐坤房间里淡淡的奶香气此刻混进了交缠的鼻息，让王子异悬空了许久的心脏终于回落，胸腔被这人就在自己身边的安全感盈满。<br/> <br/>用蔡徐坤家的体温计测过以后发现烧已经退得差不多了，于是避开患处简单擦了一下身以后王子异换上那人短了一截的睡衣，躺进他床上看书。<br/>还在浴室里磨磨蹭蹭的人却抑制不住心猿意马。上一次一起过夜的旖旎还在他脑海中挥之不去，他要怎么坦然地走出去跟王子异一起睡。<br/>虽然知道那人现在身上都是伤，应该也不会做什么。<br/>他想着，小腹下竟然有抬头的趋势，他倒吸一口气，又不敢冲冷水怕把自己也折腾感冒，只好背靠着洗手池平复了好久。<br/> <br/>结果从浴室出来的时候已经过了将近半小时，预想之中的温情或者调戏的画面却并没有上演。王子异在他床上正襟危坐，一脸严肃。<br/>蔡徐坤心里颤了一下，“怎、怎么啦？”<br/> <br/>王子异一直没开口，等他心虚地爬上床缩进他身边的被窝里，才郑重地说道，“什么叫做妹妹你和真的你。”那人掐了一把他的脸，蔡徐坤龇牙咧嘴，“疼疼疼快放手，你怎么跟我妈似的！！”<br/>王子异放松了动作，脸色却依旧没有缓和，“你就是妹妹，你得对自己有足够清醒的认识。”<br/>蔡徐坤：“……”行吧。<br/>蔡徐坤：“……你说啥就是啥。”倒也不必这么严肃……<br/> <br/>蔡徐坤回过头，那人已经兀自躺下，长臂一伸，蔡徐坤愣了一下，乖乖地躺下枕在他手臂上。<br/>“疼吗，哥？”<br/>王子异看他一眼，摇摇头，那人就侧着身子靠他更近一点。手在被窝里小心地抚摸他腰部的淤青，刚刚掩住的心疼又升腾起来，蔡徐坤微微皱起眉，凑过去在他脸颊上亲了一下，“以后有事不许一个人扛。”<br/>“遵命，妹妹。”<br/>王子异抬手玩他头发，看着那人露出笑意眼睛微微弯起。<br/>“你手机屏幕磕坏了吧，明天咱们去买个新的。”<br/>“好。”<br/>“我作业没写呢。”<br/>“明天早点起来写。”<br/>“还得给你请几天假，我可不想天天驼你上学，太重啦。”<br/>“你嫌弃我？”<br/>“没有……”蔡徐坤把脸埋进他肩头，又开始害羞。<br/> <br/>其实那些都不重要，王子异想。但是他喜欢蔡徐坤说「明天」。<br/> <br/>他知道时光荏苒里他们需要面对的不只是校园里的流言蜚语或是小打小闹，成长里和长大后还有许多的诘难，而他们终于不再是各自孤军奋战。<br/>约好的此刻，明天，和未来，全部都要有。<br/> <br/>少年人一瞬动心，就永远心动，勾手指许下了承诺，那就一起坚守到遥远的以后。<br/> <br/>TBC.<br/> <br/>OTZ又爆字数了然后我又完结失败了……<br/>误会都说清楚啦，之后就是甜甜甜(oﾟ▽ﾟ)o  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>